Shuckle (Wanked)
Summary Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other Pokémon, it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented while they decompose by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. Its digestive juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the mountains. A level 100 Shuckle is max EVs and IV's, and when a Power Trick is used can have the highest Attack and Special Attack out of any Pokemon in the game. Even without a Power Trick, it still has the highest defense and special defense in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-A Name: Shuckle Origin: Pokemon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: ' '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection, Various types of Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Volatile statuses only), Power Nullification, Acid Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Healing through sleeping, A taste of its juices force attraction, Immortality (Type 2), | All abilities in previous forms, minus Immortality (Type 2), plus One-Hit Kill and Damage Boost. '''Attack Potency: Small City Level '(via scaling to Seismic Toss Users of the middle stage) '| Multiverse+ level '(With a power trick, it can stomp Arceus, who's durability is Multiverse level.) 'Speed: Sub-Revalistic '(Can dodge things thrown by Seismic Tossers) 'Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Immeasurable '(With a power trick, it can defeat Multiverse level pokemon) '''Striking Strength: Small City Class | Multiverse+ level Durability: Multiverse level '(Can survive attacks from Multiverse level pokemon) '| Small City Levels '''(With power trick, its attack changes with its durability) '''Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters ''' '''Standard Equipment: '''Berries, in which it turns into berry juice after time. Both heal Shuckle, the latter better and tastier than the former. '''Intelligence: Instinctive Weaknesses: If a Shuckle doesn't use a power trick, then it has very low attack. It also has a very low health, with a health of only 20. | Along with the low health, it would only take 1 successful hit to 1 shot Shuckle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sticky Web: Shuckle lays a web that slows down all opponents that step on it. It never goes away. * Withdraw: Shuckle retreats inside its shell, upping its defense in the process. * Constrict: Shuckle wraps around the opponent, doing damage and potentially lowering speed. * Bide: Shuckle stores its power, and takes hits. After a short while, all damage it took since it began storing, it releases with double power. * Rollout: Shuckle rolls into the opponent multiple times. It gets stronger with each consecutive hit. This move is most associated with Shuckle and damage. * Encore: Shuckle grants the opponent the "Encore" status, forcing them into only using the move last used. * Wrap: Shuckle constricts the opponent with its tentacle like limbs, and adds extra damage each "turn." * Struggle Bug: Shuckle attacks the opponent with bug powers, lowering the special attack of the target. * Safeguard: Shuckle erects a mystical forcefield that prevents statuses from happening to it and its allies. * Rest: Shuckle falls asleep, fully restoring health. While it renders Shuckle defenseless, it wakes up two "turns" later. * Rock Throw: Shuckle summons rocks to chuck at the opponent. * Gastro Acid: Shuckle vomits gastrointestinal acids at the opponent, nullifying passive abilities. * Power Trick: Shuckle swaps its attack stats with its defense stats. * Shell Smash: Shuckle smashes its shell, lowering its defenses to increase its attacks and speed. * Rock Slide: Shuckle creates rocks that slide down on the opponent, doing good damage, has good area of effect, and can potentially cause flinching. * Bug Bite: Shuckle bites the opponent, eating what they're holding in the process. * Power Split: Shuckle pools the AP of it and the opponent, and divides it equally upon the two. This move homes onto the opponent. * Guard Split: Shuckle pools the durability of it and the opponent, and divides it equally upon the two. This move homes onto the opponent. * Stone Edge: Shuckle erupts stalagmites from the ground, doing good damage and has a high critical hit ratio. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Wanked Category:Tier 2 Category:Pokémon Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Don't Fuckle Category:With Shuckle Category:Copebot help